With You
by Uzumaki NaMa
Summary: Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ini berbeda.../Didedikasikan untuk #SHGD2018/Tulisan pertama setelah hampir setahun .../Mind to RnR?


" **With You** **"**

 _ **by Uzumaki NaMa**_

 _Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ini berbeda ..._

 _ **Kishimoto Masashi-sensei is owner of SasuHina**_ _tehee~ XP_

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penulisan ini. Hanya hiburan belaka_ _._

 **#SH** **GD2018**

 _I' hope you can enjoy this fanfic_

 _ **Happy reading**_ _ **…**_

.

* * *

" _Hey,_ DIA!"

Aku terlonjak dari tidur seraya berteriak. Kasur springku berderit sesaat. Kedua tanganku menggenggam erat _handphone_ yang menampilkan sebuah pesan _chatting._ Sedangkan kedua mataku melotot memandanginya.

Kubaca lagi pesan masuk yang beberapa saat lalu kuterima. Dari seseorang.

"Sejak kapan dia menjadi orang semenyebalkan ini!" lagi-lagi aku berteriak. Mengabaikan sesuatu yang mungkin terjadi andaikan orang-orang seisi rumah mendengar teriakanku di tengah malam ini.

Iya, tengah malam.

Kemudian aku kembali berbaring. Mengetik balasan pesan secepat mungkin hingga tanpa sadar aku berkata-kata begitu panjang.

Sebelum itu, perkenalkan, namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Siswi menengah atas tingkat akhir di Konoha _Highschool_. Sering dipanggil Nay oleh banyak orang, dan jangan pernah tanyakan kenapa mereka memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, karena jawabannya "… aku tidak tahu …"

Hari –tengah malam ini, aku sedang bertukar pesan dengan seseorang, namanya Sasuke. Dia siswa tingkat akhir sama denganku di _Hoshigakuen._ Aku mengenalnya sejak kami pernah satu sekolah yang sama saat sekolah dasar.

Pertemuan pertama kami tidak menimbulkan kesan baik sama sekali, khususnya untukku. Waktu itu, kami masih kelas empat saat sekolah mengadakan festival tahunan. Aku diberi tanggung jawab untuk menjaga _stand_ di kelasku. Aku yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu tertarik dengan festival hanya melakukannya karena tugas. Apalagi konsep _usagi_ yang kami usung dan mewajibkan kami untuk menggunakan bandana telinga kelinci membuatku semakin tidak berminat untuk menikmati.

Kebetulan saat itu aku menjaga kasir untuk mengurus pembayaran. Teman-temanku sibuk mondar-mandir. Mulai dari menyiapkan kue kering –yang sudah siap dari rumah, membungkusnya sesuai pesanan, sampai mempromosikan dengan beberapa lembar pamflet di tangan. Mereka benar-benar bekerja keras.

Aku tidak terlalu ingat bagaimana jadinya, tetapi saat aku mengambil bagian istirahat dan memanfaatkannya dengan tidur, aku merasakan kilatan aneh dari kejauhan. Yang entah kenapa terjadi berulang-ulang. Awalnya aku tidak terlalu terusik, saat kemudian aku memutuskan untuk membuka mata, saat itulah aku memergokinya. Tepat dengan dirinya yang benar-benar mengarahkan kamera polaroidnya ke arahku.

Aku masih menahan diri, khawatir kalau aku hanya berprasangka. Sampai akhirnya dia menunjukkan hasil potretnya dari kejauhan. Meski samar, aku tahu bahwa itu adalah aku. Aku sangat malu, tentu saja. Padahal posisi kami belum saling mengenal. Hanya sebatas tahu bahwa ada manusia bernama Hinata, dan monster pengganggu bernama Sasuke. Hanya sebatas itu. Tetapi mengapa ia...

Aku masih ingat kami melakukan aksi kejar-kejaran di tengah-tengah acara. Tentu saja untuk satu alasan, aku harus segera merobek potret memalukan itu sebelum tersebar ke mana-mana.

Namun seperti yang diduga, aku gagal. Tentu saja! Perempuan mana yang bisa mengalahkan seorang lelaki dalam aksi lari? Jawabanku, tidak ada. Kalaupun ada, perempuan itu tidak normal, hanya itu.

Dan sekarang ia malah membuatku tambah kesal.

Aku melihat layar _handphone_ -ku kembali. Satu pesan panjang lebar yang kutik beberapa saat lalu hanya ia balas dengan satu kata menyebalkan, yakni "bohong".

Aku mengernyitkan kedua alis. Ingin rasanya aku mencekik laki-laki satu ini. Sekarang juga.

Aku kembali membalas pesannya dengan satu emotikon skeptis. Kemudian kuletakkan _handphone_ di sampingku. Pandanganku menghadap ke atas, pikiranku menerawang.

Sebenarnya, kami adalah dua tipe orang yang tidak akan pernah akur sampai kapan pun. Pasalnya, setiap isi dari pesan kami adalah perdebatan. Entah itu masalah terberat hingga ter _-ecek-ecek_ semacam kenapa kerupuk harus ada di muka bumi. Semacam itu.

Kemudian untuk beberapa faktor dan alasan, aku selalu dianggap sebagai pecundang atau orang yang kalah. Padahal sebenarnya, dialah yang selalu kabur mengalihkan pembicaraan saat aku hampir membuka celah kemenangan. Tipe pecundang yang sebenarnya, menurutku.

Kembali ke beberapa saat lalu. Aku sedang membahas sebuah fenomena yang akan terjadi awal bulan nanti. Iya, gerhana bulan sebagian.

Aku pecinta astronomi. Jadi, untuk setiap informasi mengenai fenomena alam jelas tidak akan luput dari aksi _kepo_ -ku. Namun, Sasuke, yang mengaku sebagai manusia paling logis sedunia, menganggap bahwa pemberitaan fenomena itu adalah kebohongan.

Jelas aku tidak terima. Pemberitaan itu sudah mencantumkan sumber terpecaya, dan dia masih mengingkarinya. Seperti biasa, aku akan memberikan pengertian dan penjelasan sejelas-jelasnya. Namun kemudian, seperti yang terjadi sebelum-sebelumnya, ia hanya menanggapi dengan singkat. Aku jadi dilema. Di satu sisi aku ingin melihat dia kalah dan memercayai yang kujelaskan. Namun di sisi lain, aku ingin berhenti memberikan pengertian karena pada akhirnya dia tetap memelihara sifat keras kepalanya itu.

Tiba-tiba _handphone-_ ku berdering. Satu panggilan masuk tepat pukul 1 dinihari.

Aku tertawa pelan. Kuraih _handphone_ kemudian menggeser layar untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Halo." Suara khas laki-laki remaja terdengar dari seberang.

" _Hm?"_ aku hanya menggumam menanggapinya.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Aku? Sedang tidak melakukan apa pun."

Seraya melanjutkan panggilan, aku kembali mengingat. Entah sejak kapan, namun kami mulai melakukan panggilan setiap hari di pukul 1 pagi. Hanya untuk satu alasan yakni... rindu. _Yah,_ kami berdua memiliki satu alasan yang sama untuk tidak bisa tidur di setiap malam. Akibat saling memikirkan dan tidak bisa melupakan. Karenanya, kami selalu melakukan panggilan seperti ini untuk berusaha menghilangkannya.

Jangan tanya apakah kami berdebat atau tidak, karena tidak tahu kenapa, penggunaan bahasa kami menjadi lebih lembut dan halus kala kami melakukan panggilan seperti ini.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **Words: 796**

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Voila!**_

 _Saya gak tahu harus ngomong apa, yang jelas ini semacam_ _ **comeback**_ _saya sejak hampir setahun gak pernah nyentuh fanfic sama sekali ... TAT (tapi gagal karena absurd /guling-guling)_

 _Saya malu. Sungguh malu, tapi rasanya kalau sudah rindu, gak bisa untuk menahan diri tetap berhenti. Apalagi kalau udah ada notifikasi tentang_ _ **event**_ _macem ini._

 _Selamat menikmati ..._ _ **Arigatou gozaimasu~**_

Salam Cintah,

 ** _Uzumaki NaMa_**


End file.
